


A Momentary Lapse

by BrighteyedJill



Category: Misfits
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-11
Updated: 2011-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-22 17:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrighteyedJill/pseuds/BrighteyedJill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not the real thing, but Alisha can’t stop thinking that it could be, someday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Momentary Lapse

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://aurilly.livejournal.com/profile)[**aurilly**](http://aurilly.livejournal.com/) for Five Acts, Round Five. Spoilers for Misfits through 2.4.Thanks for [](http://redandglenda.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://redandglenda.livejournal.com/)**redandglenda** for her beta help!

“It’s just a beer,” Alisha said. She snatched the bottle out of Simon’s grip.

He curled both hands around his own bottle, and frowned as Alisha downed several long gulps. “It’s been three beers, actually,” he said, and nodded to the empties lying on the roof next to where they sat.

Alisha shrugged and turned her face away to stare out across the darkened lake and its concrete shores beyond. She wrapped her arms around herself, shoulders bare in a halter top. The alcohol had made her pleasantly warm, but so far it had failed to give her courage. She felt Simon’s eyes on her, and wished that he had Kelly’s power, so that he could see what she was trying to do and bloody _help_ somehow.

“Three’s not too many,” she said. “What, are you training to become a probation worker?”

“No.” Simon smoothed a hand across his fringe and took a sip of his own beer.

Alisha bit her lower lip. Careful with the teasing, then. She was so crap at this. Being with Simon-- _her_ Simon—had been so easy. If only she could make this feel the same way, perhaps being here wouldn’t seem so lonely.

“Thanks for coming up here with me.” She scooted closer to Simon, until her bare shoulder pressed against his arm. With his shirt buttoned all the way up, as usual, there was no danger of their skin touching.

Simon wrapped his hands more tightly around his beer bottle. “Why are we up here?”

“Because I wanted a drink,” Alisha said. It wasn’t a lie. “And because if we were inside, Nathan would be sitting with us, saying disgusting things every ten seconds or so.”

“Well, yes,” Simon said, and gave up a small smile that broke something loose inside Alisha.

“Can you just--?” Alisha threw back the rest of her beer, dropped the bottle with its fellows, and turned to face Simon. “Just let me have a moment, yeah?”

“Okay,” Simon said slowly.

Alisha pulled a knee up under her, then wrapped her arms around Simon’s stiff body. She pressed her face into his shoulder. The clean scent of him filled her up, bringing back memories that had begun to fade too quickly.

Simon remained tense in her grasp. After a moment, he reached around to pat her gingerly on the back, careful to keep a layer of clothing between them. After two awkward pats, he let his hand rest there, a warm weight. When she didn’t object, he relaxed, just a fraction, but enough to feel right.

Alisha squeezed her eyes closed, and breathed deep, and let herself pretend. And for the first time in days, she felt hope.


End file.
